Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is a robotic version of Sonic created by Dr. Eggman, and the second most recurring villain of the series. History Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I After Dr. Robotnik's defeat, he moved aside to reveal Metal Sonic, the most recently-created robot version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic CD Metal Sonic kidnapped Amy Rose, but Sonic raced him at Stardust Speedway, eventually causing him to crash into a wall and fall over the edge. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II In Episode Metal, Robotnik sent a drone which zapped Metal Sonic's body with electricity, reviving him. Metal Sonic raced through the levels of Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I in reverse, absorbing energy from an orb and stealing one of Tails's rockets. In Episode II, Metal Sonic fought against Sonic and Tails, who defeated him again the same way as before. Knuckles' Chaotix Metal Sonic appeared as the second to last boss, fighting Knuckles, Mighty the Armadillo, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, and Vector the Crocodile. He later fought alongside Robotnik inside a mech, but was defeated. Sonic Triple Trouble Metal Sonic unexpectedly appeared at the Atomic Destroyer Zone, where Sonic and Tails defeated him, and he flew away. Sonic the Fighters Metal Sonic was the first enemy Sonic faced when he reached the Death Egg 2. Sonic defeated Metal Sonic, setting the Death Egg 2 to selfdestruct. Somehow Metal Sonic and Robotnik escaped the explosion. Sonic Mania Metal Sonic fought Sonic at Stardust Speedway, sending smaller robotic versions of Silver Sonic after him, and later fighting him on the path while sending a spiked wall after him. Sonic and Tails defeated Metal Sonic, sending him falling over the edge. Sonic R Metal Sonic raced Sonic in the Grand Prix on Robotnik's behalf, but was ultimately defeated both times. Sonic Adventure Metal Sonic was seen inside a tank being modified into a more powerful form by Robotnik, who now goes by the nickname "Eggman". Sonic Heroes Metal Sonic is the main villain of this game. He imprisoned Eggman in his Final Fortress and took his form using a liquid metal shapeshifting ability. He absorbed Froggy and Chocola for Chaos's power, and fought Sonic, Shadow, and the others to absorb their fighting data. Once defeated by Amy, Cream, and Big, he released Froggy and Chocola before assuming the form Neo Metal Sonic. With data absorbed from Sonic, Shadow, and Chaos, Metal Sonic transformed into Metal Madness. First Team Rose fought him, then Team Chaotix, then Team Dark, after which Metal Madness transformed into Metal Overlord. With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeated him, smashing through him repeatedly and causing him to revert to his original form. He asked why he couldn't defeat Sonic, who said "Because, we're Sonic heroes", and said he'd be up for a rematch. Metal Sonic fainted and was taken by Shadow and Omega. Sonic Free Riders Somehow Metal Sonic escaped from Shadow and Omega, or was rescued by Eggman, and disguised himself as E-10000B, who competed in a Grand Prix on Team Dark (with Shadow and Rouge). When he interfered with Knuckles's performance, he was disqualified, but later raced all four teams for their fighting data. Eggman thought he was giving the data to him, but Metal Sonic kept it for himself, revealing his true identity and challenging Sonic to the rematch he promised him. Sonic won, and Metal Sonic ran off. Sonic Rivals Metal Sonic appeared working for Eggman Nega, turning up often to fight Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, or Silver. Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic was reprogrammed by Eggman as a mindless servant, whom Eggman sent to help Shadow foil Eggman Nega's demented plans. They competed with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Espio to get to Eggman Nega. At Eggman's instructions, Metal Sonic and Shadow closed the portal to the Ifrit's dimension from the inside, while fighting Metal Sonic 3.0 and the Ifrit itself. Shadow and Metal Sonic destroyed the Ifrit, and possibly Metal Sonic 3.0 afterward, but were trapped inside. Metal Sonic cut out his chassis to reveal a Chaos Emerald inside him (possibly used to control him) and teleport back. Sonic Generations Metal Sonic appeared in the White Space and raced Sonic over the purple Chaos Emerald, Despite Metal Sonic's powerful attacks, Sonic was able to gain the upper hand, and then destroyed Metal Sonic by kicking him into the air where he exploded, finally killing him (although he can still be challenged again in the White Space, but rematches seem to be non-canon). As such, he is the only major character of the game to not appear during thefinal battle, not even to cheer for Eggman. He appears to be in his Classic form for the race at Stardust Speedway; Either it is his classic self (in which case his death presumably caused his Modern self to disappear), or he used his shapeshifting powers to revert to his classic appearance for the occasion. Sonic Forces Rather than build a new Metal Sonic (much to the confusion of Sonic once he found out), Eggman had Infinite use the Phantom Ruby to create a virtual reality clone of Metal Sonic, who helped Infinite defeat Sonic before Eggman took over the world. Later, Sonic and the Avatar fought the virtual Metal Sonic on the Red Gate Bridge, in which he was much larger than his original, but the two destroyed him with Double Boost. Infinite later created an army of Metal Sonics alongside Shadows, Zavoks, and Chaos. Once Eggman absorbed the Phantom Ruby into his Death Egg Robot, he mass-produced virtual Metal Sonics, which all disappeared when the Death Egg and Phantom Ruby were destroyed. Other appearances *Metal Sonic is playable in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Metal Sonic is the counterpart of Cell from Dragonball Z. His absorbing data is similar to Cell having other fighters' cells inside him. He has also been compared to Majin Buu, likely due to his liquid metal form resembling Buu's liquid form. *Many fans believe he survived due to the fact that he can be fought in the White Space again using a different dialog than the first time, although Sonic's comment in Sonic Forces wondering why Eggman had Infinite create a virtual Metal Sonic instead of building a new one (as well as the real Metal Sonic's absence from the game when the real Shadow is present) implies otherwise. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Eggman robots Category:Robots Category:Bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Deceased Category:Sonic CD characters Category:Sonic CD bosses Category:Knuckles' Chaotix characters Category:Knuckles' Chaotix bosses Category:Sonic Triple Trouble characters Category:Sonic Triple Trouble bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode I characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode II bosses Category:Sonic the Fighters characters Category:Sonic R characters Category:Sonic Adventure characters Category:Sonic Heroes characters Category:Sonic Heroes bosses Category:Sonic Free Riders characters Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Sonic Generations characters Category:Sonic Generations bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Allies Category:Revived characters Category:Main villains Category:Sonic Mania bosses Category:Sonic Forces characters Category:Sonic Forces bosses